KurMeu- Why must I be all alone?
by ArsenicKatnep
Summary: You're the new girl in a new town, not to mention you might just have a crush on a boy you barely know, but that is the least of your problems. I suck at summaries! TW# Accidents TW# Ship destroying *evil laugh* TW# Feels will be crushed in some chapters. This is before Kurloz is mute (IGNORE THE FIRST CHAPTER A/N) And before Mitunas accident! Rated T for my lovely Vocabulary!
1. Chapter 1

**HOWDY! Ok so I am arsenicKatnep! I love writing though I'm convinced I suck! But I update my stories every Fri-Tues, so if I don't update this story I might've updated my other stories! So check! :D Anyway, sorry if it's a bit OOC, but I do hope you enjoy! Just some info that might be of use: Meulin is deaf and Kurloz is mute (obviously) and this is before Mitunas accident! OK read and enjoy! **

_Beep, beep, beep, beep be-CLONK!_

You slam your fist down on the snooze button for the 3rd time today. You didn't want to get up, but you knew if you didn't your sister would have the pleasure of coming into your room and doing it for you. A quick sigh escapes your chapped lips as you stand and shuffle over to your closet searching through the mess of clothes that was your closet. You throw on some jeans and cute cat sweater because why the hell not, and head over to your dresser to try and comb out that birds nest that sat on your head. You loved your hair, you really did, but it was always so fucking hard to manage. It tangled and curled easily and frizzed out easier. If it wasn't for the fact that your mom loved your hair, you would have cut it shorter. Stupid Nepeta with her perfect short straight hair! You begin to brush your hair and immediately regret it as you struggle more than comb your hair. You know what, fuck this you'll just wear a ponytail! You make a lazy ponytail and decide now is a good time to put on some makeup so you don't go to school looking like a fucking bum, even though your pretty sure that's what you look like 99.5% of the time anyways. You decide just to put on that head band your cousin made you with the cat ears that fit you so well on it, and some eyeliner and mascara. And with that you are off, down the stairs, the smell of pancakes growing with each step. You smile seeing your mom in the kitchen next to a huge stack of pancakes. She turns around at you gesturing you to sit down and dig in, something you have no problem doing! You begin shoveling pancakes in your mouth like it's your job! Your mom only chuckles and calls your sister over to eat.

"So are you excited Meu? New school, new friends." you smile nervously at your mother. In all honesty this whole moving thing scared you. Maybe it was because when you were tiny you and your parents seemed to move all the time. Or maybe it was because you hated new people. Well you didn't hate them, it's just you could be a little shy sometimes. But there was no reason for you to be nervous right? Your cousin Horuss was going to be there, and he would probably introduce you to his friends and you'd be fine! Well, at least you hope so….

**(BAM you are now Kurloz!) **

Ok why the hell not. You slouch against the bus stop waiting for your bus to arrive. For some reason you were excited to go to school today and that was very rare for you. It wasn't that you hated school, ok maybe it was that, but today felt different. Probably because your dad wasn't home and he couldn't yell at you in his usual alcohol induced rage. Or possibly because your best friend had just texted you saying that he would be transferring to your first classes. You just shrug and sink deeper into the pole, music pouring out of your headphones.

It surprised a lot of people that you actually enjoyed music. And not just the heavy metal and loud fast paced music you occasionally listened to, but you actually liked classical music. Everybody thought that you were dark and mysterious, with your skull like face paint and long shaggy hair in desperate need of a cut. But they didn't know that you deep down loved the sounds of intimacy and passion from a single bow stroke of a violin. Or the complex sounds of the notes as they were struck in time in perfect precision on the piano. Wow, motherfucking poetic. You smirk and nod your head along with the pace of the music, enjoying the mixture of instruments coming together.

You close your eyes until a vibration in your pants alerts you to stop daydreaming. You pull out your phone to see a text from who the motherfucking else than your best fucking friend. You smile.

'H3Y KURL0Z! DUD3 WH3R3 AR3 Y0U 1M 51771NG H3R3 L00K1NG L1K3 A DUM855 WA1T1NG F0R Y0U!'

You chuckle.

'MAN I'M JUST WAITING FOR MY MOTHERFUCKIN' BUS, MAN. DON'T GET ALL UP AND BOTHERED, I'LL BE THERE SOON :o)'

'WHAT3V3R MAN JU57 HURRY UP AND G3T H3R3!'

':o)'

And as if on cue your bus arrives whisking you off to school! Motherfucking miracles!

**OK, just finished! I'll probably update this either tomorrow or next Friday! I hope y'all enjoyed and R&R if you like, if you rather not that's cool too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess who's a dumbass, that's right me! Ok so I said that Kurloz is mute, but I didn't mean that! Kurloz is not mute, I repeat he is not mute! Sorry If ya'll get really confused! My bad sorry, but anywhosies, I'm here and ready to write. I hope ya'll love this so fucking much because I love you guys so fucking much! Ok, let's write!**

The cool air whips across your face as you walk to the school, your boots stomping in the freshly laid snow. You heard it snowed a lot in Washington, but you were used to snow, you were from Maine after all! Besides you loved the snow, you liked how it floated from the sky and made cute little shapes! And you liked making snow kitties! Because you were too good to make snowmen! You remember when you were little, when Horuss used to come over, the two of you would have snowball fights outside. And make ice cream snow! You had long forgotten the recipe, but the memory was still implanted in your head. The two of you were so tiny and cute! A small smile meets your lips.

You continue to walk, hoping you remembered your mom's directions correctly. You know you should have paid a bit more attention when she was going over how to get to your school from your house, but you were too antsy to even pay attention. This was a new school, a new town, with new people, and new things to explore! Though the thought scared you a little bit, it also made you wonder just how awesome it could be living here! You look up at the street you're on and try to remember what street you were supposed to be on. You think it was on the lines of sky something. Whatever, you'll just wing it you suppose. You walk along the street, allowing the wind to push your hair. You knew you were leaving a lot of friends behind, but you could always make new ones right? You sigh as you think of all the friends you were leaving back in Maine, you honestly can't believe you had to start over again, it was hard enough trying to make friends at your old school…._Meulin, think pawsitive pawts! _You say to yourself, hoping that if you say it enough; all the bad thoughts would go away.

You decide to distract yourself from those mucky thoughts with some shipping! Ahh shipping, something that you and your sister loved doing. Especially real life shipping! You could totally figure out what ships what set sail or totally sink like the Titanic! Like Beast Boy and Raven, or Sherlock and Watson, or like you and mint chocolate chip Ice cream! Oh that reminds you! You really needed to update your shipping chart after school, one of your cutest ships sunk causing a couple other storms in the other ships. But it was wh-OOF! Before you can even process what is happening you are on the ground and shit your head hurts, a lot! You try to stand up but you feel yourself falling all over again. And wait when did that hand get in your face? You feel yourself blush as you look up and see a boy looking down at you with wide eyes and an outstretched hand. Your brain of course takes this moment as cue to shut everything down and allow you to gawk up at him like an idiot. "I-I umm" Ok Meulin say some words, any words will do just say something. "I was umm sh-shi" Come on nothing can mess this up anymore so just say something; any fucking thing will do at this point! "You are really hot!" You blurt out feeling yourself blush even harder; of all the fucking words you could form together to make a sentence you choose those! Those words! Wait was he chuckling? You grab his hand as he pulls you up to your feet.

"You alright there?" He said. You nod your head fast hoping that he'll forget about the words you just randomly spewed.

"Y-yeah I wa-wasn't paying enough attention to where I was going, pawrry..."

"It's all cool. So you're into cats huh my wicked sister? The felines are pretty fucking miraculous if you know what I'm sayin'" The words roll of his tongue so smoothly it's not hard to read at all. You wonder how smooth his voice sounds. Hmm?

'You still with me?' he asks, tapping you lightly on the shoulder. Shit were you spaced out again? You should probably stop doing that! Especially with a really cute guy who is trying to talk to you!

'Hmm yeah! Just went a little spacey!' you reply smiling. He only chuckles and slings his backpack higher on his shoulder.

'Alright then, so where you heading lil sister?'

'umm just too some school on sky street or something like that." You stumble out, hoping he can't tell how awkward you felt. He only nodded and mumbled something under his breath before asking if you'd like to walk with him, and how could you say no to an offer like that?

**((Kurloz P.O.V.)) **

You walk along the sidewalk, allowing the wind to gently blow your hair in all directions, not like it was a problem; your hair was always unruly. You suppose it was something you had gotten from your parents, cause everybody in your family seemed to have the same thick curly locks that spewed onto your face and shoulders. You shrug the thought off as you gaze off into nowhere in particular. The air was particularly cool today, but you didn't mind to much, it was almost refreshing in a sort of way.

The cool air sort of reminded you of when you were a kid, how you used to sit in the swings at the playground and feel the breeze flow through your locks. A many day had you gone out to the little swing and swung, just to pass the time, or clear your mind of all those dark thoughts that everybody thought were so bad. To this day you didn't see what was wrong with those thoughts of dark figures in the night and eerie whispers in the shadows. In a twisted way they comforted you. But enough about your random thoughts, you need to focus.

So you do, focus on the sidewalk ahead of you and the wonderful day you can feel you are about to have. You can feel it, like rain on a summer night, and you loved it. It was a rare thing for you to actually have a good day, especially with all that was...going on/ But none the less you could feel something good was going to ha-OOF!

Shit, well that fucking hurt! You shake your head, as if it would help you see straight, but all it does is make you feel a little dizzier. Wait, what the actual motherfucking hell did you run into. You look around, hoping to provide yourself a clue, and it is granted by seeing a girl slumped down on the ground in front of you. Wow that little motherfucker sure could pack a punch! You smile to yourself, and watch her face go through looks of confusion and pain. You, being the wonderfucking gentleman that you are, decide to help a motherfucker out and offer your hand to the lovely lady below. At first she doesn't seem to notice your prescence but soon enough she looks up with a face of pure astonishment. Wow, she was actually kind of cute. "I u-ummm" she chokes down a fiery red blush as she tries to speak. You try to offer a sympathetic look, but only seem to make her more nervous as she continues to stutter about, looking lost and scared. Goddamn if she didn't stop being so motherfucking adorable you swear you'd pick her up and cuddle the motherfucking shit out of her! U-uh you mean you'd uhhh..."You are really hot!" she blurts out, heat immediatly rushing to her freckled face. You aren't to sure how you feel about that, all of your life you were considered weird...not hot. You chuckle nervoulsly helping her up, choosing to ignore how good her hand feels in yours.

"You alright there" You say, trying to sound nonchelant."Y-yeah I wa-wasn't paying enough attention to where I was going, pawrry..." Wait, did she just say Pawrry? Like a cats paw?Hmmmm...

"It's all cool. So you're into cats huh my wicked sister? The felines are pretty fucking miraculous if you know what I'm sayin'" The words tumble out of your mouth clumsily, as you stare at her. She seemed to be...staring at you? You didn't know if you should feel uncomfortable or flattered but if she didn't stop staring at you with those huge doughy eyes you might melt.

'You still with me?' You ask tapping her lightly, hoping she'll stop staring at you now. Not that you mind looking into her big beautiful eyes and mriaculous...'Hmm yeah! Just went a little spacey!' She replies breaking you out of your thoughts. You chuckle, hoping to brush off your awkardness. "Alright so where you heading lil sister" You say as chill as you can manage 'umm just too some school on sky street or something like that." She says happily. How she was so calm you would never know. You ask her to accompany you as you walk, and to your surprise she actually says yes. Fucking miraculous!

**AHHHHH YEAH SON! Alright, so y'all didn't think I would abandon you now did you? I know this is a little OOC but please forive me. MKAY my lovelies thank you for reading have a wonderful day! Updates shall come out either tomorrow or next Saturday. Possibly tonight, wich is highly unlikely! **

**-AK**


End file.
